Room 12
by Saika-6
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have been secretly meeting each other at a Love Hotel deep in Ikebukuro every Friday night. They've both been there when they're supposed to, but this time Izaya's running late and Shizuo isn't having it.


**Room #12**

As the yellow and blue hues coming from the "CASH ONLY" sign flicker above him, Shizuo checks his phone to see if he's missed any calls or messages, but all that's changed is the time. "Goddammit." He's been waiting for at least thirty minutes outside this place and he's growing impatient. "Where the fuck is he?" murmurs the blond under his breath. Maybe he forgot they're supposed to meet? No. They've been meeting here every Friday night at the same time for the past month, so the flea being this late is obviously a ploy. "Tch." He pulls out his phone again, looks at the time, and just as he's about to leave, he hears Izaya call out to him. "I'm not gonna lie, Shizu-chan, I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Ah," his hands flail out. "I had a meeting with one of my clients."

"This late at night?" Shizuo turns to face him.

"Business is business." Izaya walks up to Shizuo. "But I'm here now." He places both hands on the blond's face and pulls him in for a kiss. He resists at first, but as Izaya works his tongue inside his mouth, he can't help but to join in. Shizuo wraps his arms around Izaya's waist, pressing on him and turning the subtle kiss to one that leaves them gasping for air.

"Don't make me wait again," says Shizuo in between kisses. Izaya's twinkling eyes look into Shizuo's as he asks, "Do you have the key?" Then starts to kiss and suck on his lover's neck.

"Uhn, yeah." He pulls the hotel room key out of his pocket and holds it out. Izaya bites down on Shizuo's lower lip, grabs the key and takes off laughing. Shizuo follows. They race up the the stairs, around the corner of the second story, and into room #12.

The door swings open, slamming into the corresponding wall and puncturing it. Shizuo closes the door, lifts Izaya, and throws him on the bed. He slowly unties his bow tie, removes his vest and unbuttons his shirt while Izaya watches.

The brunette smiles, scoots to the edge of the bed where Shizuo stood, places his right hand over the belt and pulls. "Come here."

As they kiss, the hands on the belt begin to feverishly work to remove the article of clothing attached to it. Just as Izaya's about to caress the muscle protruding underneath the blond's boxers, his phone begins to ring.

"Don't answer that," whispers Shizuo as he kisses around the flea's neck.

"I have to." He pushes him off and flicks his cell open.

"Izaya..." his eyes burning with anger. "Put the phone away."

Izaya waves him down, jumps off the mattress and walks toward the window on the opposite side of the bed. He makes the call short, but it's obvious the gesture didn't please Shizuo. He shoves his phone in his pocket and looks at the peeved man sitting on the bed. "It was important." The man scoffs. "Is Shizu-chan mad?" he asks mockingly.

Shizuo gets up, pulls on Izaya's wrists and draws him in.

"Are we in your office?"

"What? No." Izaya leans in for a kiss, expecting Shizuo to do the same, but all the bartender does is increase the pressure.

"Right, so leave any of that business bullshit out the door." He places his left hand on Izaya's neck. "And if I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it." The hand on the neck pushes down, slamming Izaya on the bed. He sits up to meet with the lips in front of him, but is forced down. His wrists fall victim to the brute's hands again.

The kisses become harder, splashing Izaya's face with excitement and Shizuo's with hunger. The lips quivering on top of Izaya beg for contact as his hips motion up and down, but all he does is graze them with his own, teasing the already flustered Shizuo.

And then, Izaya's cell phone begins to ring...again.

"Tch!"

Before he can greet the person on the other side of the line, Shizuo grabs the phone and throws it against the wall. Though the reaction didn't surprise him, there's no telling who could be calling him this time. The problem isn't that he can't take care of himself, but business has been rather slow the last few weeks and though his dull schedule has allowed him to spend time with his lover, he can't risk to lose a client.

"Shizu-" He struggles, moving his head side to side to prevent any kisses from touching his face, kicking and flailing his arms to keep Shizuo from ripping his clothes off. But it's no use. He tries to convince Shizuo to let him check on the condition of the phone laying on the floor, but every time he opens his mouth, he's told to "_Shut up!_" The next thing he knows, the belt that was around Shizuo's waist is being tightly wrapped around his wrists.

With one hand, Shizuo holds both of the tied hands above Izaya's head while the other jerks up and down. "Unf!" Izaya's eyes squeeze shut as the pace quickens. "Shi-shizu...chan!" The blond's lips and tongue begin to explore the body underneath him, sucking and kissing and licking every inch of the pale skin until it turns beet red. After he feels he's marked a good portion of the flea's upper body, he stops to take off the rest of his clothes. Before he gets back on the bed, he looks at Izaya and tells him to "Turn around." Izaya doesn't hesitate and does what he's told. Shizuo hoists him to his knees, places his right hand on his lower back and pushes down, inclining the broker's bottom high up in the air.

The blonde shoves roughly into him before he can prepare himself for the erected muscle that is now pulsing deep inside him. "Nnn!" He looks over his shoulder to say something, but instead finds himself marveling at the sight of need burning in the eyes of the man taking over his body. He clutches the bed frame as best as he can and slides backwards, then forward, and back again.

"Fuck...Izaya-ah!" He keeps his right hand over Izaya's hips and pelvis and buries the other on the back of Izaya's neck and head. He slowly drives his own pelvis out and in, teasing his lover before plowing faster.

"Ngh...ha...ah.." Izaya's cries of pleasure are muffled by the pillow he's biting into. His fingers are turning dangerously white as he tightens the grip on the bed frame, but if he lets go there's no telling how violently his body will react every time Shizuo slams into him. He tells himself to hold on, to do all he can to not let go of the only life-line keeping him from losing himself in ecstasy, but...

Just as the discolored fingers slip off the frame, the hand behind Izaya's neck curves around his throat, pulling him up and closer to Shizuo's face. He swings his arms back, settling them on the toned shoulders flexing behind him.

Shizuo sticks his fingers inside Izaya's mouth as the other clutches onto the flea's boner; pumping at a steady pace. But the way the brunette's tongue swirls around and in between his fingers forces him to go faster. "F-fuck!"

"Nnnn...ah Shizu-chan," he stops to catch his breath. "I'm …gonna co-" The scream is interrupted by a series of twitches and muscle spams as a silky glaze drips over the blond's hand. Shizuo hunches over, begs Izaya to kiss him and explodes. He takes a moment to control his heart beat and then frees Izaya from the binds around his wrists.

Izaya massages the bruised areas, glances over at the device laying lifeless on the floor and turns to Shizuo, who's already managed to smoke half a cigarette. "You owe me a phone." The fake aggravated tone in his voice obvious to Shizuo.

"Like hell I do." Puff. "I told you not to answer it." Exhale. He reaches out for a new cigarette, places it in between his lips, but before he gets to sulk in the smoke, Izaya reaches out for it and breaks it in half.

"You bastard, that was the last one!"

He smiles, gives the blond a peck on the lips and says, "Guess that makes us even, ne?"


End file.
